Temperature control units generally include a refrigeration circuit having a compressor, a condenser, and an evaporator, all which cooperate to alter the temperature and pressure of a refrigerant. In transport applications, temperature control units are commonly mounted on a straight truck, a tractor-trailer combination, a container, a railcar, and the like to condition a load space. Typically, atmospheric air is drawn into the temperature control unit through one or more ducts. The atmospheric air is then conditioned (e.g., cooled, heated, dehumidified, etc.) and is vented into the load space to maintain and/or achieve the desired load space temperature. In some cases, load space air is also vented to the atmosphere through one or more ducts.